Les Yeux Rouges
by Jikaelle
Summary: Contre toutes les explications, voici l'histoire de Sheik, alias Shalia, la princesse aux yeux rouges...
1. Default Chapter

Notes : J'ai retrouvé ce texte écrit il y a longtemps...Il est pas génial, mais il est pas si mauvais non plus...Enjoy !  
  
Les Yeux rouges  
  
Chapitre I : La princesse Shalia.   
  
-Nos routes se séparent donc ici, Navi ?  
  
-Nous nous reverrons, bien sûr, mais j'espère que nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous battre contre le malin, mais si, à l'occasion, tu as besoin de moi, je serais ravie d'être ta partenaire à nouveau, Link !  
  
-Où vas-tu ?  
  
-Je comptais rejoindre mes amies dans le pays de Retak, à l'Est du royaume d'Hyrule.  
  
-Bonne chance Navi, et à bientôt j'espère !  
  
Link regardait son amie sortir par le vitrail entrouvert du Temple du Temps, laissant tomber quelques perles de lumière sur la lame sacrée qu'il venait de déposer dans son piédestal à jamais. Il voulait à présent retourner au village Kokiri. Avant de sortir du temple du temps, il vit une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et fins, pieds nus, habillée d'une longue et simple robe de coton qui laissait paraître des bras minces et maigres et aux grands yeux rouges se tenir devant lui. Rouges ?  
  
-Qui…Qui es-tu ?  
  
-Hm ! Humains, si idiots ! Toujours à poser des questions…pourquoi, comment, qui ? Je suis là, poser des questions c'est comme si doutais de la réalité. Je suis là pour aider une fois de plus…Ou, peut-être est-ce la première fois que je t'aide ? Est-ce la première fois que nous nous voyons ? Pourtant nous nous sommes vus souvent par passé…Ou…Par le futur !  
  
Link était interloqué. Qui était cette petite fille qui le désorientait ? Quels étaient ces yeux rouges qu'il avait déjà vus auparavant ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que la petite fille armait son bras devant elle. Sa main se remplit de lumière, elle lançait une magie.  
  
-Maintenant tu vas oublier notre rencontre, nos rencontres, le futur, tes aventures, tes amis, Sages, Ganondorf, Triforce, tout ! Tu vas mener une vie normale comme petit Kokiri normal, tout oublier, tout oublier, tout oublier…  
  
Un rayon de lumière partit de la main de la jeune fille pour frapper la tête de Link. Il fut paralysé un instant.   
  
-Oui, tout oublier.  
  
Link resta debout un instant, les yeux dans le vague. La petite fille invoqua encore une magie.   
  
-Téléportation.  
  
Des petites perles de lumière vertes entourèrent Link et le firent disparaître.   
  
-Belle vie quand tout oubli.   
  
La petite se retourna et sortit du temple, elle disparut.   
  
Forêt Kokiri, chambre de Link 10 h 00.  
  
-Link ! Tu viens ? On va jouer !  
  
-Hm mm…Saria ?   
  
-Tu vas quand même pas dormir toute la journée ! Allez, viens, Mido et les autres t'attendent pour jouer !  
  
-Où…suis-je… ?  
  
-Comment ça où t'es ? T'es dans ton lit et j'aimerais bien que tu en sorte !  
  
-Je…veux pas jouer…Dormir…  
  
-Oooooh ! T'es pas sympa !  
  
-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard…  
  
-Bon…  
  
Saria sortit de chez Link.  
  
-Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal à la tête… ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve…Un très long rêve…Ouh…   
  
-Oui, très long rêve.  
  
-Ah !!!  
  
Link se retourna sur son lit et se leva en un instant. Une petite fille blonde était debout devant lui, pieds nus et aux grands yeux rouge sang.   
  
-Je…Qui… ?  
  
-Stop ! Ne suis personne !   
  
-Hein ?  
  
-J'avais oublié chose importante.  
  
-… ?  
  
-J'ai effacé souvenirs, mais quelque chose pourrait te les rappeler. Maman m'a grondée parce que je ne l'avais pas effacée.  
  
-De…De quoi ? Mais qui es-tu, d'abord ? !  
  
-Personne, je viens de te le dire, je ne suis qu'une ombre, ton ombre. Maintenant effaçons chose.  
  
-Quelle chose ?  
  
-As-tu déjà regardé ta main droite ?  
  
-Hein ?   
  
Link regarda la face de sa main droite. Trois triangles bruns, superposés les uns sur les autres y semblaient gravés.   
  
-Quand tu as reçu Triforce courage, ça a chauffé ta main, maintenant, ils y sont tatoués, ils faut les faire disparaître !  
  
La petite fille s'approcha de Link et lui prit la main. Ses mains à elle se remplissaient de lueur blanche. En un instant, les triangles de Link disparurent.   
  
-Co…Comment… ?  
  
-Est aussi plus prudent d'effacer encore une fois de souvenirs notre rencontre, cela te fera encore un peu mal au crâne, mais y suis obligée.  
  
Elle posa son index sur le front de Link et incanta une formule.  
  
-ERASE !   
  
Link fut hébété. Une fois de plus, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
-J'ai aussi effacé souvenirs de tout le monde. Sages, princesses, rois, peuples, tous ont oublié, tous ont tout oublié, tout oublier vaut mieux pour belle vie…  
  
Link était encore abasourdi. La petite fille disparut dans une lumière aux reflets gris, elle avait invoqué un sort de téléportation et avait disparu dans des perles de lumière violet gris.  
  
Palais Sheikah, 10 h 30  
  
-Maman, moi!  
  
-Shalia, on dit "c'est moi"  
  
-Pas la peine de s'encombrer de tout pleins articles inutiles, puisque pensée plus importante que parole.  
  
-Je reconnais que c'est moi qui t'ai dit cela, mais une princesse et future reine doit savoir s'exprimer correctement !  
  
- …  
  
-Tu l'as effacée ?  
  
-Oui…Celle de petite princesse aussi.  
  
-C'est très bien, aucun ne doit se souvenir pour qu'ils aient une meilleure vie.  
  
- Sais.  
  
-Toi aussi, je devrais t'effacer tes souvenirs…  
  
-NON ! Efface pas souvenirs ! Souvenirs là sont très importants pour moi !  
  
-Mais tu recommences une nouvelle vie, maintenant, tu dois oublier l'ancienne, tu risquerais de trop t'y attacher. Or, je veux que tu aies une vie parfaite, une parfaite vie de princesse…  
  
Les yeux rouges de la petite fille commencèrent à s'humidifier, puis à pleurer complètement.   
  
-Efface pas souvenirs là ! Trop importants pour moi !  
  
- Shalia…  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
-Reine Impa ! Il est l'heure d'aller chez le roi Hyrule pour la garde de la princesse Zelda !  
  
- J'arrive ! Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard Shalia…   
  
Impa sortit de la chambre, laissant sa fille seule, à genoux, en larmes.  
  
-Efface pas souvenirs…pas ceux là…  
  
Palais d'Hyrule, 11 h 00  
  
-Zelda…Zelda ! Rien à faire, elle est comme complètement sonnée !  
  
-On dirait qu'il n'y a plus aucune réaction dans ses yeux, chéri…  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?  
  
-Reine, Roi, la nourrice de la princesse Zelda vient d'arriver !  
  
-Impa ! Elle, elle saura la guérir…  
  
-En attendant, il faut se préparer pour le dîner avec le roi de Retak, chéri.  
  
-Oui, mais attendons un peu Impa…  
  
Impa entra dans la chambre de la princesse Zelda et s'agenouilla devant les monarques Hyliens.  
  
-Majesté, me voilà.  
  
-Impa, notre princesse est frappée d'un mal étrange, sauras-tu la guérir ?  
  
La nourrice de la princesse s'approcha d'elle et l'observa. Elle prit la parole :  
  
-Ce n'est rien, votre majesté, un petit mal qui paralyse parfois les gens lorsqu'ils manquent un peu d'exercice, elle s'en remettra d'ici 10 minutes !  
  
-Tu me rassures, je la voyais déjà maudite. Je te laisse, il faut que je parte.  
  
Au revoir Impa.  
  
-Au revoir, votre majesté.  
  
Quand les monarques furent sortis de la pièce, Impa regarda un peu la princesse et pensa : « Shalia, petite débutante, ton sort a été lancé trop fort… »  
  
Forêt Kokiri, 11 h 30  
  
-Ah ! Link ! Enfin ! Gros mollasson ! C'est à cette heure ci que tu te lèves ?  
  
La jeune Kokiri aux cheveux verts charriait son jeune ami, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.   
  
-N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît ! J'ai une migraine atroce !  
  
-Tu devrais te faire une tisane d'herbe Koko, c'est souverain contre les maux de têtes !  
  
-Non, c'est bon, ça va passer.  
  
-Ah…  
  
L'habituel sourire de la jeune fille retomba d'un coup. Le Kokiri s'en rendit vite compte.  
  
-J'ai…dit quelque chose de mal ?  
  
-Ah ! Non, non rien !  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui va pas alors ?  
  
-Je…Tu veux pas venir à la maison ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
  
-Euh…D'accord…  
  
Saria conduisit Link jusque chez elle, petite maison ronde et rose dont la porte d'entrée était masquée par un rideau de la même couleur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
  
Link et Saria étaient amis depuis toujours, l'un remarquait toujours quand l'autre avait des soucis.  
  
-Voilà, ce matin, en me réveillant, j'ai trouvé ceci, sur ma table de chevet.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, figure-toi, mais ce signe…  
  
Saria avait tendu à son ami un petit disque vert, sur lequel était gravé un motif.   
  
-Je cois que ce signe est gravé sur une grosse pierre plate au Bosquet Sacré.  
  
-On dirait une sorte de médaillon.  
  
-Mais j'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie, moi, comment ça a pu arriver ici ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas une idée d'où ça peut venir ?  
  
-Je…Non…  
  
- ???? Tu es sûre ?  
  
-Euh…Sûre et certaine, oui, bien sûr !!  
  
-…  
  
Saria hésitait, Link voyait dans son regard qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais il ne la poussa pas plus, puisqu'elle n'avait pas envie de la dire.  
  
Forteresse Gerudo, chambre de Nabooru, 11 h 30   
  
-Aveil, dis-moi, n'as-tu jamais vu ce…Cette espèce de bijou ?  
  
-Hum ? Non, qu'est-ce ?  
  
-Je me le demande bien ! Je l'ai trouvé, ce matin au pied de mon lit.   
  
-C'est curieux, il ne fait pas partie de vos quelques trésors de guerre ?  
  
-Non, c'est ça qui est curieux, je vérifie toujours mes butins et je peux t'assurer que ce…Ce médaillon orange n'en fait pas partie.  
  
-Alors c'est vraiment étrange…  
  
Palais Sheikah, 15 h 00  
  
La petite Shalia s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait affreusement. Elle avait les yeux encore rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait à peine de sécher. Elle était descendue dans la cour du château ramasser des petits graviers qu'elle s'amusait ensuite à faire voler et s'entrechoquer, dessinant parfois des formes dans les airs à l'aide de ses petits cailloux. Quand elle apercevait un corbeau ou autre oiseau de mauvaise augure, elle se saisissait de plus grosses pierres et les projetait à l'aide de ses pouvoirs télékinétiques. Elle s'amusait sur les marches marbrées de noir du palais quand elle aperçut sa mère. Toujours le même visage grave, jamais souriant, ces yeux mauves, tristes, et ces très longs cheveux gris, attachés et qui descendaient dans le bas de son dos. Dans ses souvenirs du futur, Shalia la revoit encore avec des cheveux très courts, attachés aussi, qui ne dépassaient même pas le bas de son visage. « Je les ai coupés car des cheveux trop longs gênent le combat au corps à corps, mais maintenant que la paix est revenue, je n'ai plus aucune raison de les couper, une reine se doit d'avoir les cheveux très longs, c'est pour ça que tu dois te les laisser pousser. » C'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit un jour, la petite s'était fâchée car elle ne voulait pas de ces cheveux longs.   
  
« -Les avais bien courts, avant ! Ou, plutôt après…  
  
-Tu les avais courts car tu combattais ! Maintenant, tu es une princesse, une princesse ne combat pas, tu garderas ces cheveux longs ! »  
  
-Es rentrée, Maman ?  
  
-On dit : « TU es rentrée »  
  
-Même chose…  
  
-Shalia, j'ai pensé qu'une petite sortie te ferait du bien, cela te ferait-il plaisir de partir à Hyrule, demain après-midi, voir la princesse Zelda ?  
  
-OH OUI ! OH OUI !  
  
-Bien, maintenant il se fait tard, rentre ou tu vas attraper froid.  
  
-Pas de froid dans ce pays, que du chaud…  
  
-Les nuits sont fraîches mêmes dans les régions désertiques, viens, rentre…  
  
Forêt Kokiri, maison de Link, 17 h 00  
  
-Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal à la tête ? Et pourquoi ai-je eu une impression de déjà vu face au médaillon de Saria ? Elle a dû ressentir quelque chose, elle avait l'air si mélancolique, elle est réceptive aux esprits à ce qu'on dit. Ce médaillon cache quelque chose…Ah ! Aïe ! Ah ! Ma tête ! Ouh…  
  
Village Goron, grotte de Darunia, 17 h 00  
  
-Chef !  
  
-Qu'y a t-il ?  
  
-On a trouvé ce petit disque dans votre chambre, sur votre lit, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Hm ? C'est quoi ça ? J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !  
  
-Je le jette, chef ?  
  
-SURTOUT PAS !  
  
-Wouaaaa ! Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Il s'en dégage quelque chose…Je veux dire…Enfin, t'es trop bête pour comprendre, allez, c'est bon, tu peux t'en aller.  
  
-Oui, chef…  
  
Palais Sheikah, 17 h 00  
  
-Au fait, Shalia, as-tu bien rendu à chaque Sage le médaillon qui lui appartient ?  
  
-Oui Maman, ce matin même.  
  
-C'est bien, si on les avait laissés sans, leurs pouvoirs se seraient affaiblis. Or, un Sage doit garder son pouvoir jusqu'à sa mort, sinon son équilibre corporel est rompu, il s'affaiblit, et peut en mourir.  
  
-C'est pour ça que portes le tien en collier ?  
  
-Exactement.  
  
-Utiliseras encore magies de Sage ?  
  
-Je n'espère pas. Sinon cela serait signe que la discorde est dans le royaume. Je voudrais que la paix reste pour toujours.  
  
-Faut pas rêver…  
  
-Hm ? Qu'as-tu dis ?  
  
-Yaha ! Moi ? Rieeeeeeeen ! Ha, ha, ha !  
  
La petite fille courut joyeusement jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
Forêt Kokiri, chambre de Saria, 01 h 45  
  
-HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!  
  
Ha, ah, han…Un rêve…Un rêve…Un simple rêve…Aaaahh…Rendors-toi, Saria, rendors-toi.  
  
Saria se leva tout de même, alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une serviette, la mouilla et se la passa sur son visage trempé de sueur. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.  
  
-Tu vois, Saria, ce n'était qu'un rêve…Tu es là, et là, c'est la réalité. Ah… Quel cauchemar…Quel drôle de cauchemar…  
  
Dans son rêve, Saria avançait dans un couloir sombre, noir, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Pour se soutenir, elle appuya la main contre un mur, mais celui-ci étant humide, elle la retira vivement. Quand elle la regarda, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était pleine de sang. La salle où elle était s'éclaira brusquement :  
  
Tous les murs de la salle de pierre étaient couverts de sang ! Et pas que du sang. Un massacre avait eu lieu ici, des bras et des morceaux de chair humaine jonchaient le sol. Dégoûtée, Saria couru dans la salle suivante. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait avant dans le hall d'entrée du Temple de la Lumière, la salle suivante était le lieu où se réunissaient les sages. Elle ne le savait pas, sa mémoire avait été effacée, mais instinctivement elle courut vers le centre de la salle aux six blasons répartis en cercle, sachant qu'elle pourrait y trouver de l'aide. Devant elle, cinq corps. Une métisse aux cheveux rouges, une Zora, une femme aux longs cheveux gris, un corpulent vieil homme et un grand Goron étaient allongés, sans vie, ensanglantés par terre. Dans la salle, se battait une personne, habillée essentiellement de bleu. Saria ne distinguait pas bien qui elle était, sa vue se troublait. Mais elle remarqua des yeux rouges. La personne se battait contre un gigantesque ombre, une fumée noire. L'ombre se retourna vers elle, Saria put distinguer deux yeux rouges, luisants, et une bouche souriante remplie de canines pointues. « Elle » l'avait remarquée. Saria en était sûre, c'était l'entité noire qui avait mis ces gens dans cet état. L'ombre se dirigea vite vers elle, tendant une main griffue en direction de son cœur. La personne en bleu pousse un cri : « NON ! » L'ombre se rapproche. Sa main pénètre dans sa poitrine. Saria se réveille en criant. 


	2. Présages de l'Apocalypse

Les Yeux rouges  
  
Chapitre II : Présages d'une Apocalypse.  
  
Domaine Zora, 9 h 00  
  
Journal de Ruto, 13 Donain de l'année 1035.  
  
J'ai de plus en plus la sensation que quelque chose va se passer, une chose très grave… Père dit que j'ai peut-être raison, car depuis toute petite, j'ai le don de pressentir les évènements importants. Hier même, comme un signe, j'ai trouvé sur ma table de chevet une sorte de petite médaille bleue, où était gravé le symbole du Temple de l'Eau ! Mais, cette nuit, comme un autre signe, j'ai fait un rêve étrange…Après avoir vu une lumière éblouissante aux reflets bleus, je me trouvai dans une salle étrange, où six médaillons, un peu comme le mien mais beaucoup plus grands, étaient répartis en cercle sur un grand plateau. Des piliers bleus entouraient le plateau, la salle était sombre. Cinq autres personnes autour de moi semblaient se concentrer sur une grande lumière au centre du plateau. On me dit de joindre ma magie à la leur, je m'exécute, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me concentre, et je remarque soudain que je suis moi mais beaucoup plus vieille ! Adulte ! Je n'ai pas le temps de poser de questions lorsqu'une entité ténébreuse sort de la lumière blanche, elle a de grands yeux rouge sang et rit. « Trop tard ! » Dit l'une des cinq personnes, qui est un vieil homme à la courte barbe blanche. La créature s'attaque à lui et le tue en un coup, avant de s'attaquer aux autres. Une jeune femme noire aux cheveux rouges, une petite fille en vert, un grand Goron et une femme aux longs cheveux gris, sont tués. La créature me remarque, elle rit de plus belle, ce qui laisse paraître un sourire aux longues dents pointues. Une personne habillée de bleu pénètre dans la salle, elle a des yeux rouges, elle aussi, mais différents…Elle crie mon nom et me dit de faire attention. Trop tard, l'entité a mis sa main dans ma poitrine, je me suis réveillée en sursaut…  
  
Palais Sheikah, 9 h 15   
  
-Maman ? N'as pas bien dormi ?  
  
-…  
  
-Maman ?  
  
-J'ai…Juste fait un cauchemar, mais tout va très bien, merci Shalia.   
  
-Cauchemar… ?  
  
-Oui, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'est bon…  
  
-A voir pâleur, peux penser que cauchemar était important ou alors très terrifiant !  
  
-Il était très terrifiant, en effet…  
  
-… ?  
  
-Oui, effrayant…  
  
-Maman ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas faim ce matin, mange toute seule, je vais m'habiller et partir au Temple de la Puissance. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais revenue pour t'amener au château d'Hyrule…   
  
Impa quitta sa fille, qui la regardait avec étonnement avec ses beaux yeux carmin. Ceux-ci devinrent subitement tristes quelques secondes après.   
  
-Quand Maman ne mange pas, et part Temple de Puissance, quelque chose ne va pas quelque part univers…Mais alors va vraiment pas…  
  
Forêt Kokiri, maison de Link, 9 h 30  
  
-AH !!!  
  
Link s'était réveillé en sursaut.  
  
-Par les Déesses…Quel cauchemar étrange et horrible… !  
  
Forêt Kokiri, Arbre Mojo, 9 h 30  
  
-Arbre Mojo ! Vénérable Arbre Mojo !  
  
-Doucement Taki, doucement petite fée…  
  
Taki était la conseillère de l'Arbre Mojo. C'est à elle qu'il confiait ses angoisses et ses peurs.  
  
-Arbre Mojo, avez-vous ressenti comme moi ce…Cette aura, cette énergie ?  
  
-Oui Taki, oui…J'ai ressenti cela…il serait plus juste de parler de présence… Oui, une présence…Présence maléfique et pesante…Il va se passer quelque chose…Dans peu de temps…  
  
-Arbre Mojo…  
  
Pays Sheikah, Temple de Puissance, 10 h 00  
  
Impa venait de sortir du colossal palais qu'est le Temple de la Puissance. Inquiétant et sombre édifice. Avec celui de l'Ombre, elle en était la gardienne. Mais s'étant révélée comme Sage de l'Ombre, elle ne pouvait plus garder les deux en même temps. Quand sa fille aura grandie, à environ 14 ans, elle pourra lui confier la garde du Temple de la Puissance. Pour l'instant, du haut de ses   
  
10 ans, Shalia ne peut pas encore accomplir cette tâche…  
  
-Il ne s'en dégage pourtant rien…Tout va bien dans le temple…Alors pourquoi ce cauchemar étrange où une entité maléfique sortait du Sceau sacré des Sages ?   
  
Entrée du palais Sheikah, 10 h 15  
  
-Hia, ha, ha ! Hi, hi ! Danser ! Oui, dansez, multiples pierres ! Hia ha, ha !  
  
Shalia s'adonnait à son jeu préféré des pierres, elle s'amusait à les faire danser deux par deux ou bien en cercle.  
  
-Dansez, pierres et graviers ! Dansez, cailloux et petits rochers ! Oui, dansez car arrive l'heure de l'apocalypse ! Dansez puisque ce moment même risque d'être votre dernier moment ! Hyaa, ha, ha !  
  
-Shalia…  
  
-Ouh !  
  
Les cailloux de la petite fille retombèrent brusquement en apercevant sa mère.  
  
-Sais-tu quelque chose ?  
  
-De quoi parles ?  
  
-Tu viens à l'instant de parler d'apocalypse…Si tu sais quelque chose de plus que moi, parle…  
  
-Eh bien…Euh…  
  
-PARLE !!!! ET MAINTENANT !!!!!  
  
-Aah ! Si colère, je parle pas…  
  
-Vas-y…  
  
Impa sait que sa fille a de mystérieux pouvoirs, normal pour une princesse Sheikah, mais même à dix ans, Impa a l'impression que les pouvoirs de Shalia sont presque plus développés que les siens.  
  
-Mais ne sais rien…Seulement que dans quelques jours…  
  
-Quoi, dans quelques jours ? Que se passera t-il ?  
  
-Le Mal recouvrira ces terres…Entièrement…  
  
-Quoi… ?  
  
Palais d'Hyrule, 10 h 16  
  
Zelda était seule, dans son petit jardin, assise devant ses fleurs. Elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
-Quelle était cette étrange fumée noire qui enveloppait Hyrule dans mon rêve ? Et quel était ce rire qui a retenti ? Je ne veux pas de mal en ce monde…par pitié, j'implore les trois Déesses créatrices…Faites que la paix et l'amour règnent en ce monde !  
  
Palais Sheikah, 10 h 17  
  
Shalia ouvrit ses yeux. Elle se mit à rire.  
  
-Hia ha, ha…Petite princesse Hylienne décidément bien naïve… !  
  
Impa était assise auprès de sa fille sur les marches du Palais Sheikah.  
  
-Shalia…Depuis quand sais-tu qu'une catastrophe va se produire ?  
  
- … Depuis toujours !  
  
-Shalia !  
  
-Mais c'est vrai ! Ai toujours tout su depuis toujours non ?  
  
-Shalia…Tu as vraiment des pouvoirs très puissants, je le reconnais, moi-même je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs…Mais j'ai peur que de tels pouvoirs t'apportent le malheur…  
  
-Mais suis très heureuse avec pouvoirs là…  
  
-Mais tu crois que prévoir tous les événements prochains est une bonne chose ?   
  
La petite fille ne dit rien.  
  
-Tu crois que déplacer ton esprit afin de tout savoir sur les gens et les espionner est une bonne chose ?  
  
La petite princesse Sheikah détourna les yeux de sa mère.   
  
-Shalia…J'ai songé à sceller tes pouvoirs…  
  
-JAMAIS !!!!!  
  
Elle s'était levée. Elle était furieuse. Ses yeux semblaient s'être embrasés, plus rouges et plus vifs que d'habitude.  
  
-Garderai pouvoirs ! Jusqu'à mort !  
  
-Que comptes-tu faire avec eux… ? Ils ne t'apporteront que du malheur ! Tu ne seras jamais une petite fille normale avec eux ! Tu te souviens ? Tes amis te rejetaient auparavant. Ils te rejetaient car tu pouvais faire voler leurs affaires, tu pouvais envoyer des rayons lumineux. Ils avaient peur de toi ! Tu veux revivre ça ?  
  
La petite fille, touchée par ces paroles, ne dit rien et baissa les yeux.  
  
-Ce que veux faire ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Ce que je veux faire avec pouvoirs ? Défendre Hyrule !!!  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
Les yeux de Shalia s'étaient emplis d'une étrange lueur. Douce et brillante à la fois. Une lueur de courage et de détermination, ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient éclatants.  
  
-Je le ferais comme la dernière fois, je défendrais Hyrule du mal qui la ronge, je la protègerais, cette terre qui souffre de tous les maux possibles et inimaginables ! Que ce soit Ganondorf ou un autre tyran démoniaque, que ce soit un phénomène naturel ou le diable lui-même qui s'attaque à elle, JE LA PROTEGERAIS, ET CE, MÊME DANS LA MORT !  
  
Impa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était très impressionnée. Voir sa fille tenir ce genre de propos, la voir si adulte à 10 ans. En plus, cette fois-ci elle utilisait des articles…Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus, c'était ces yeux. Ces yeux rouges, si rouges…La même lueur qu'auparavant. Elle la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa :  
  
-C'est bien, c'est très bien ma fille. C'est ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. Défendre Hyrule jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ! C'est ton devoir. Protège Hyrule comme ta vie, il faut éradiquer le mal de la surface de la Terre, tues-le, tues ce démon que tu es la seule à connaître pour l'instant. Nous, les Sages, avons seulement eu une vision du futur, toi, tu sais ce qui va se passer ! Tu dois éliminer cette entité noire !  
  
-Mais ne connais pas nature l'entité !  
  
-Ha ! Mais tu la connaîtras ! Et tu la détruiras !  
  
-Alors…Est-ce que je peux…  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que je pourrais redevenir Sheik pour détruire l'entité ?  
  
-Bien sûr…Sheik !  
  
Bosquet sacré, 10 h 30  
  
-Que va t-il se passer ? La présence du mal est pesante ! Quelque chose va venir ! Mais quoi ? Que symbolisait la créature noire de mon rêve ? Et les autres personnes, ces cinq personnes ? Je les connais, mais qui sont-elles ? Ce lieu ? Je veux savoir ! Que va t-il se passer ?  
  
-J'aimerais le savoir aussi…  
  
-Ah ! Link ? Mais que fais-tu là ?  
  
-Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo m'a conseillé de venir te voir, quand je lui ai parlé d'un rêve étrange…  
  
-Un rêve…Etrange ?  
  
-Un rêve où, dans un lieu bizarre, sur une espèce de plate-forme ronde avec six médaillons comme le tien autour, six personnes, TOI Y COMPRIS, se faisaient tuer par une fumée noire, humanoïde.   
  
-On…A fait le même rêve…  
  
-Et ça n'est pas pour rien, ce rêve a une signification !  
  
-Mais laquelle ? Je refuse de croire que c'est une vision du futur…Cette salle de pierre, avant la salle à plate-forme…Avec tout ce sang…Ugh…Aaaah !  
  
-Saria ! Ca va ? Elle s'est évanouie…  
  
Palais Sheikah, chambre de Shalia, 10 h 45  
  
Shalia ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Petite Sage de la forêt aussi.  
  
-Tous les Sages s'évanouissent…C'est curieux…  
  
-Tu vas t'évanouir toi aussi ?  
  
-J'ai lancé un sort contre, mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher…  
  
-Pourquoi s'évanouissent-ils tous ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien…  
  
-Un rapport avec LA créature ?  
  
- …  
  
Temple de l'Esprit, 10 h 45  
  
-Alors Aveil ? Comment va Mme Nabooru ?  
  
-Rien, impossible de la réveiller, elle est comme endormie…  
  
-C'est curieux…  
  
Forêt Kokiri, Arbre Mojo, 11 h 00  
  
-Comment ça, évanouie ?  
  
-Elle s'est évanouie d'un coup, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre…  
  
-Ecoute-moi, Link…Ecoute mes paroles, les paroles du Très Vénérable Arbre Mojo…Il se passe des choses dans le royaume, je l'ai ressenti. Le mal nous entoure, à l'affût…Il attend le moment pour agir et envahir cette belle terre d'Hyrule. Rends-toi vite au château d'Hyrule, la princesse Zelda pourra t'aider…  
  
-Je…Oui, vénérable Arbre Mojo…  
  
-Et n'oublie pas te t'armer avant de partir, la plaine est dangereuse, et surtout lorsqu'on est seul, tiens, en guise de compagnon, prends cette fée avec toi. Taki, viens ici, vas avec lui.   
  
L'arbre Mojo secoua ses feuilles et ses branches pour siffler une mélodie. Le jour se leva tout d'un coup et apparaissant avec lui une petite fée rose, différente des autres, sans ailes.  
  
-Taki t'accompagnera et te conseillera. N'oublie pas de faire appel à elle lorsque tu en auras besoin…  
  
Château d'Hyrule, 14 h 45.  
  
-Me voici, majesté, la princesse Zelda va t-elle mieux ?  
  
-Oui, merci Impa, elle est en pleine forme !  
  
-Tant mieux…J'ai emmené ma fille qui ne pouvait pas rester toute seule pour tenir compagnie à la princesse.  
  
-Fort bien ! Zelda se plaignait de n'avoir personne pour jouer avec elle !  
  
Jardin de Zelda, 14 h 45  
  
-C'est toi, Zelda ?  
  
-Oui. Comment tu t'appelles ?   
  
-Sheik !  
  
-C'est drôle…J'ai l'impression qu'on…Se connaît déjà…Depuis longtemps.  
  
-C'est peut être pas faux…On s'est peut être rencontrées auparavant !  
  
-Euh !  
  
-Dis-moi, tu as l'air soucieux…  
  
-Je…  
  
-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! Allons, tu peux me parler, tu sais !  
  
-Eh bien…depuis quelque temps, je fais des rêves étranges…  
  
-Des…Rêves étranges…  
  
-O…Oui…Où je vois Hyrule…Enveloppée d'une brume noire…Et tout sombre dans le chaos…  
  
-…Je vois.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles parlaient quand la princesse Sheikah se retourna.  
  
-Quelqu'un arrive.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu ne ressens pas une présence et des pas précipités ?  
  
-Je…Si !  
  
Elle n'eurent pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà, elles virent un petit garçon blond en tunique verte arriver. Sheik esquissa un sourire.  
  
-Voici le héros du temps…Avec lui tu ne craindras plus rien Zelda, tes mauvais rêves s'échapperont.   
  
-Quoi ? Mais !   
  
-Tu…Es Zelda n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Euh, oui c'est moi, mais qui es-tu ?  
  
-Je m'appelle Link. Je viens de la forêt Kokiri, je suis envoyé par l'arbre Mojo.  
  
-L'arbre Mojo ? ! Le Dieu des forêts ? ! Mais, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
  
-Si je suis ici ? Et bien…  
  
La petite Sheikah observait la conversation sans rien dire et prit soudainement la parole.  
  
-Dans peu de temps, cat. …Euh, une catastrophe va survenir en Hyrule…Une trèèèèès grande catastrophe. L'Arbre Mojo a envoyé son meilleur guerrier rencontrer la princesse de la Destinée afin de joindre leurs forces.  
  
Les yeux rouges de la petite fille étaient accompagnés d'un sourire malicieux  
  
-Mais…que dis-tu, Sheik ? Dit la princesse Hylienne.  
  
-Sheik ???  
  
-Sheik est mon nom. Qu'as-tu à lui reprocher, Link ?  
  
-Rien…  
  
Quels étaient ses yeux qui brillaient en face de lui, qu'il avait déjà vus ? Et quelle était cette voix plutôt grave qu'il avait déjà entendue ? Et quel était ce nom qu'il avait déjà prononcé ?   
  
-Sheik ! Tu as parlé d'une catastrophe ! Dis-moi tout ! Que va t-il se passer ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, Zelda…Zelda !  
  
-Elle s'est évanouie.  
  
-Maman !  
  
Shalia courut en direction du jardin d'Hyrule, sa mère devait normalement s'y trouver. Link la suivit.  
  
-Maman ! Mais…Même avec le sort ça ne…Maman ! Réveilles-toi !  
  
-C'est ta mère… ?  
  
Sheik sécha ses larmes naissantes.  
  
-Oui…Héros du temps, tous les Sages se sont endormis. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru et même Zelda ne peuvent plus désormais protéger Hyrule ! C'est à toi d'agir !  
  
-Quoi ? ! Que dis-tu ? Hé ! Tu as parlé de Saria ? Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
-C'est moi qui ai scellé tes souvenirs, Link, héros du temps. A moi de les faire revenir.  
  
Sheik tendit sa main devant elle. Un jet de lumière frappa Link au milieu de son front.   
  
-J'ai atténué la puissance, il devrait s'en remettre plus vite qu'avant…Et maintenant…  
  
Elle prit la main de Link. Ses mains s'emplirent de lumière, la main droite du garçon aussi. Quand elle ôta ses mains, une Triforce dont un tiers était plus brillant que les autres apparut sur la main de Link. Lui se tenait debout, hébété.  
  
-Il serait aussi plus sage de s'occuper aussi de la petite princesse…  
  
Elle courut en direction du jardin de Zelda.  
  
Bourg d'Hyrule, boutique d'Emeréna, 14 h 50  
  
-Entrez…  
  
-Ho, ho, ho ! Bonjour, chère Emeréna, comment allez-vous ?  
  
-Bien, merci à vous, humble vendeur de masques, prenez place, je vous en prie.  
  
Emeréna est une vieille voyante dont les dons sont réputés, ses prédictions sont sans failles, c'est une voyante très réputée chez les Hyliens, certains Retakiens viennent même de leur pays de l'Est pour consulter cette célèbre voyante. Elle a beaucoup de clients réguliers, dont le vendeur de masques du Bourg d'Hyrule.  
  
-Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
  
-A votre avis, vu que les affaires ne marchent que moyennement, ici, aurais-je raison de partir en voyage vers d'autres pays ?  
  
-Je consulte ma boule de cristal…Hum…   
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Hum…  
  
-Qu'y voyez-vous ?  
  
-C'est étrange…  
  
-Mais quoi donc, dites-le ?  
  
-La boule de cristal n'affiche rien.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
  
-Que…Qu'il ne se passera rien !  
  
-De quoi ? Lors de mon voyage ?  
  
-Non, dans l'avenir… !  
  
Jardin de Zelda, 14 h 50  
  
-Hiaaaaaa !  
  
Sheik retira vivement sa main du corps endormi de Zelda sur qui elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort. Mais en ce faisant, des éclairs lui avaient fouetté la main.   
  
-Un sort protège contre toute magie sur la Princesse. C'est donc un sort qui a endormi les sages… ? Mais un sort très puissant si celui de maman a été annulé.  
  
Hm ! Pas bon tout ça…Allons voir si Link est réveillé… 


	3. Révélations

Les Yeux rouges  
  
Chapitre III : Révélations.   
  
Château d'Hyrule, 15 h 00  
  
-Enfin réveillé, héros du temps ?  
  
-Que…M'est-il arrivé ? Qui…Qui es-tu ?  
  
-Tu as la mémoire bien courte…Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi ? Moi qui t'ai si souvent aidé dans ta quête ? Je t'ai pourtant fait revenir la mémoire des évènements contre Ganondorf.  
  
-Je me souviens de tout, en effet…Mais pas de toi.  
  
-Je suis vexée.  
  
-Et moi désolé.  
  
-Et de ça ? Tu t'en souviens ?  
  
-Oh ! Mais c'est…  
  
La petite fille venait de sortir de derrière son dos une harpe dorée, aux transparentes cordes blanches.  
  
-Mais c'est…Sheik ?  
  
-Hi, hi! La mémoire te revient-elle, héros du temps ?  
  
-Mais…C'est impossible…Sheik, c'est…Sheik c'est…  
  
-Oui ? Sheik c'est ?  
  
-Sheik, c'est Zelda !  
  
-Grr !  
  
Sheik s'était rapprochée de Link en courant et lui avait asséné un violent coup de poing sur la tête.  
  
-Répète un peu, pour voir ?  
  
-Mais je m'en souviens, dans le Temple du Temps…Sheik…C'est Zelda !  
  
Une fois encore, la petite fille aux yeux rouges venait de taper la tête de son ami.  
  
-Grr ! Non, Sheik n'est pas Zelda et Zelda n'est pas Sheik ! Fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne !  
  
-Mais alors…Qui est-ce ?  
  
-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici, des gardes rôdent, viens, allons sur la plaine d'Hyrule.  
  
Sheik, toujours sa harpe en main, joua une mélodie. En un instant, les deux enfants se trouvèrent téléportés sur le petit mur de pierre de la plaine d'Hyrule.  
  
-Regarde, héros du temps, regarde le ciel.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il, dans le ciel ?  
  
-Regarde !  
  
Sheik montrait du doigt d'énormes nuages noirs entourant Hyrule, venant de tous les côtés.  
  
-N'as-tu pas fait un rêve avec une entité ténébreuse tuant les six Sages, Link ?  
  
-Je, si !  
  
-Nous devons détruire cette entité, Link. Je ne sais pas quelle est sa nature, ni son pouvoir, ses ambitions. Je ne sais rien d'elle !  
  
-Tu crois que cela pourrait être une nouvelle attaque de Ganondorf ? ! !  
  
-Non, je ne pense pas. Ganondorf est bien enfermé, et si, par malheur, il était revenu, la Triforce entière de ta main se serait mise à briller, symbole que toutes trois sont réunies.  
  
Link regarda sa main. Seule la Triforce du Courage brillait.  
  
-Mais alors…Quel est ce nouvel ennemi ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien…Mais nous devons faire vite ! Surtout maintenant que nous sommes seuls ! Les Sages ne pourront nous aider, il faudra nous débrouiller seuls !  
  
-Je vous aiderai aussi !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Une petite fée rose sans ailes volait au-dessus d'eux.  
  
-Taki !  
  
-Je ne suis pas forte du tout, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider !  
  
-Hi, hi ! Quelle mignonne petite fée tu as là, Link ! Je la trouve même plus mignonne que ta dernière ! Et encore plus que ta prochaine !  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
-Ho, ho, ho ! Non, rien, oublies ce que j'ai dit !  
  
-Hé…Sheik, si tu m'expliquais tout ?  
  
-Sur quoi ?  
  
-Sur toi.  
  
-…  
  
-Tu m'as dit que Sheik n'était pas Zelda, mais pourtant, je l'ai bien vue se transformer, dans le Temple du Temps.  
  
-Ah bon ? Tu as vu Sheik se changer en Zelda ? Ben tu dois avoir un GROS problème aux yeux !  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
-Quand je t'ai transmis la Triforce du Courage, en effet, je t'ai parlé de Zelda. Après, je lui ai laissé la place pour tout t'expliquer, car ses paroles sont plus sages que les miennes. D'autres questions ?  
  
-Oui ! Tu peux m'expliquer, si Sheik n'est pas Zelda, pourquoi elle m'a dit : J'ai pris l'apparence d'un Sheikah ?  
  
-C'est exact…Zelda a prit l'apparence d'un Sheikah.  
  
-Heu !  
  
-Mais a t-elle dit : J'ai pris l'apparence de Sheik ?  
  
-Ben…  
  
-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Quand Ganondorf a prit le château d'Hyrule, Impa, ma mère, a sauvé Zelda en l'emportant loin de Ganondorf et du château d'Hyrule. Elle l'a emportée dans son pays, le pays Sheikah. Là, Impa continua de prendre soin d'elle, en la préparant, l'entraînant pour un jour faire face à Ganondorf, le jour où le héros du temps réapparaîtrait ! Car Impa savait que Zelda était détentrice de la Triforce de la Sagesse et le héros de celle du Courage. Seulement, le peuple Sheikah était très affaibli et avait perdu de sa valeur guerrière. Valeur que Ganondorf avait remarquée bien avant de s'attaquer à Hyrule. Beaucoup de Sheikah furent pris sous l'emprise du roi du Malin, même si leur rôle était de protéger leurs frères Hyliens.  
  
-Tu veux dire que Ganondorf a attaqué les Sheikah avant de s'en prendre à Hyrule ?  
  
-Les Sheikah ont un rôle très précis à accomplir. Tu vois, chaque Sheikah est 'jumelé' avec un Hylien. Quand un Hylien naît, un Sheikah naît en même temps que lui, et ce Sheikah doit protéger ce Hylien au péril de sa vie !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est dans la règle, les Sheikah doivent protéger les Hyliens, si le jumeau Hylien venait à mourir, tué par une main maléfique, le jumeau Sheikah mourrait lui aussi !  
  
-Et si le jumeau Sheikah meurt, le Hylien meurt, lui aussi ?  
  
-Non, le Hylien reste en vie même si le Sheikah est tué.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas juste !  
  
-Mais c'est comme ça, les Sheikah sont juste l'ombre des Hyliens. Toujours est-il que Ganondorf connaissait cette histoire de jumeaux, et s'il avait attaqué Hyrule avant le pays Sheikah, ceux-ci se seraient précipités pour secourir les Hyliens, donc, ennemis en plus pour Ganon ! Bon, revenons-en à la princesse…Ganon avait possédé les Sheikah et les avaient poussés à haïr les Hyliens. Il se doutait que la Princesse Zelda ne se cachait pas dans Hyrule. Il a mobilisé tous ses hommes pour rechercher la princesse en Retak et en pays Sheikah. Zelda, pour ne pas être reconnue, prit l'apparence d'un homme Sheikah, et fit même semblant d'être du côté de Ganondorf.   
  
-Et toi, pendant ce temps là tu faisais quoi ? Parce que ça m'intrigue, moi, l'histoire de "Sheik ".  
  
-Je te raconte TOUT ?  
  
-Vas-y, ce sera fait.  
  
-Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
  
-Qui est Sheik ?  
  
-… Sheik, c'est moi. Et moi, c'est Shalia, la princesse Sheikah, fille d'Impa, la reine Sheikah.   
  
-Et comment es-tu devenue Sheik ?  
  
-… Ganondorf a attaqué le pays Sheikah un an avant d'attaquer Hyrule. J'avais 9 ans. Impa avait prévu l'attaque, et pour se mettre à l'abri, elle fit passer une autre femme pour la reine Sheikah. Elle, s'était enfuie, mais manque de timing, trop tard ! Ganondorf détruisait déjà le palais Sheikah. Pendant qu'Impa s'enfuyait par un passage secret du château, sa fille, elle, fut coincée dans le palais en flammes. Aucune issue, aucune sortie, elle était prisonnière. Mais…Un homme rentra dans la pièce où elle était.  
  
Cet homme était Ganondorf. « Qui es-tu ? » Dit-il à l'enfant, qu'il croyait être un garçon car ses cheveux avaient été brûlés dans l'incendie. L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la frappa à plusieurs reprises, elle ne parla pas. Enervé, il l'assomma.  
  
-Tu veux dire qu'il t'a laissé dans le château qui brûlait ? !  
  
-Pire ! Il m'a emmenée avec lui !  
  
-Quoi ? !  
  
-Quand je me suis réveillée, des femmes étaient avec moi, dans une chambre de pierre, c'était des Gerudos. Elles m'ont dit que j'avais été ramenée par le roi sombre, et qu'il comptait faire de moi un de ses sbires !  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
-Elles m'ont dit : Tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de rencontrer le Grand Ganondorf et de devenir son serviteur direct !  
  
-Tu parles d'un cadeau !  
  
-C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé ! Mais trop intimidée par ces femmes, je n'osais pas me rebeller. Elles m'ont coupé les cheveux très courts (elles pensaient que j'étais un garçon ! Surtout après que je leur ai dit que mon nom était 'Sheik') Et m'ont habillé en armure noire pour rencontrer Ganon. Pendant un an, j'ai obéi sans rien dire à Ganondorf qui m'entraînait chaque jour au combat et à la magie comme si j'étais son fils.  
  
-Tu ne t'es jamais enfuie ?  
  
-Pour être tuée aussitôt ? J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage d'attendre le jour où je serais assez forte pour tuer Ganon dans son sommeil, et ainsi m'enfuir, au moins pour voir si ma mère était vivante.   
  
-Et elle n'a jamais su où tu étais ?  
  
-Elle m'a toujours cru morte dans l'incendie du palais Sheikah.  
  
-Et, j'y pense, elle n'a jamais su que Ganondorf allait attaquer Hyrule après le pays Sheikah ?   
  
-Bien sûr que si ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Tout son pays entier avait été ravagé par Ganondorf, tous ses fidèles avaient été soit massacrés, soit 'convertis Ganon', elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs, plus de biens, rien pour faire face au roi Sombre, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était mettre la princesse Zelda et l'Ocarina du Temps à l'abri lorsqu'il lancerait son attaque. En fait, c'est lors de cette attaque que je me suis enfuie de la forteresse Gerudo. J'ai traversé le désert Hanté et le désert Sombre derrière le colosse du désert pour arriver jusqu'au pays Sheikah, et retrouver ma mère et Zelda.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?   
  
-Pendant sept ans, ma mère et moi avons protégé Zelda des attaques répétitives tout en développant ses facultés magiques pour la préparer à l'ultime assaut. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait faire : attendre l'arrivée du Héros du Temps. Lui seul pouvait sauver le pays Sheikah, Retak et Hyrule.  
  
-Comment ? Retak avait aussi été envahie ?  
  
-Oui, juste après le pays Sheikah.  
  
-Et personne ne s'était douté qu'Hyrule allait être envahie par Ganon ?  
  
-Le pays Sheikah est le pays des Ombres, un tout petit pays, la plupart des Hyliens et des Retakiens ne se doutent même pas qu'il existe, donc, personne n'a su qu'il fut détruit, pour Retak, c'est différent. Ganon n'a fait aucun tapage lors de son invasion, il a seulement prit la tête du pays sans armes, il n'a fait qu'intimider tout le monde en s'installant au gouvernement du pays. Donc, pas de raison d'avoir peur des deux côtés. En prenant Hyrule, au centre des deux pays conquis, sa domination était totale, on peut dire qu'il a fait un coup fort ! Personne ne se doutait de rien.   
  
-Et un Sheikah habitant Hyrule n'a même pas essayé de prévenir le gouvernement Hylien ?  
  
-Où tu vois des Sheikah habitant Hyrule, toi ? Les Sheikah ils restent dans leur coin, ils vont pas à Hyrule.  
  
-Et ta mère ? Elle a rien dit au roi ?  
  
-Non.   
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle se disait qu'il fallait laisser les choses se faire.  
  
-C'est pas trop dans sa nature, ça !  
  
-Je sais, ce serait même plutôt dans la mienne. Enfin ! Maintenant, ce n'est plus Ganondorf qui nous menace, mais cette Entité Noire ! Il faut se battre ! Il ne faut pas la laisser faire !  
  
Link reconnut bien là le caractère téméraire de son vieil ami Sheik. Il était submergé d'explications, il s'est remémoré tous ses vieux souvenirs. Maintenant, une autre quête se présentait à lui. Il se sentait plein de courage et surtout, d'amitié. En effet, il venait de retrouver son meilleur ami Sheik, et il fallait sauver ses amis les Sages, encore endormis par un maléfice. Et pas seulement les Sages, mais tous ses amis, les Kokiris, les Gorons, les Zoras, ceux du village Cocorico, le Ranch Lon-Lon, les Gerudos, il faut sauver Hyrule !  
  
-Comment faire ? On ne sait pas qui est cette entité. On ne sait pas quels sont ses pouvoirs, quand elle apparaîtra ! Comment faire, Sheik ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il faudra la combattre. Il faut utiliser les moindres petits détails aperçus dans nos rêves, il faut récolter le maximum d'indices. Mais avant cela, j'ai une chose à faire.   
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Sheik mit une main derrière son dos, et tenta de sortir quelque chose par le col de sa robe. Elle sortit un étui de cuir contenant un grand couteau qu'elle sortit. Elle saisit ses longs cheveux blonds dans sa main gauche, son couteau de la main droite et se trancha les cheveux. Ils retombèrent devant elle qui les repoussa de son pied nu. Quand son regard croisa celui de Link, il remarqua nettement la silhouette de Sheik. Pas Shalia qui se tenait devant lui, mais Sheik, l'ancien Sheik, son ami de toujours qui l'a si souvent aidé en lui ouvrant l'accès des six temples. Les épaules carrées, les membres fins. Le visage fin aux grands yeux rouges, entouré de courtes mèches blondes. Sheik. Pas Shalia, Sheik.   
  
-Maintenant, on peut y aller ! Déclara la petite fille. Ou…Petit garçon ? Avec ses cheveux très courts, difficile de discerner le sexe de cet enfant. Cette ressemblance avec un garçon fut remarquée par Link. Pas étonnant que les Gerudos et Ganondorf l'aient prise pour un garçon ! Se dit Link.   
  
-Je dois te considérer comme une fille ou comme un garçon, maintenant ?  
  
-Considère-moi comme Sheik !  
  
-Heu !  
  
-Je préfère le garçon ! Allez, je suis un homme ! Dit-elle en prenant une voix masculine.  
  
-Bon…Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?   
  
-Je le sens.…Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas tarder à arriver. Une chose très grave. L'entité ? Je ne pourrais le dire, sûrement, oui. Maintenant…Il est clair qu'on ne pourra la détruire maintenant, seuls. Nous sommes trop faibles.   
  
-Mais alors, comment on va faire ? Il faut sauver Hyrule ! Et les Sages ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Il faut les sauver ! Je veux tous les sauver !  
  
-Mais tu vas y aller, comme ça, avec ton petit corps chétif ? Pour vaincre la créature de ces ténèbres, il te faudrait presque les flèches de Lumière ! Et un corps…Un peu plus fort.  
  
-Il faudrait que je sois adulte ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?  
  
-…  
  
-Mais si je me rends au Temple du Temps, il se passera sept ans ! Et pendant ce temps là, le Mal aura déjà frappé Hyrule.  
  
-Très bonne déduction. Mais, peut-on faire autrement ? Tu veux que, quand le mal se déclare, on se fasse tuer, et qu'il n'y ait là, plus aucun espoir ?  
  
-…  
  
-Crois-moi, pour l'instant, on va mettre les six Sages en lieu sûr, pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tuer. Nous allons sceller leurs temples respectifs. Ensuite, tu iras au Temple du Temps.  
  
-Et toi pendant ce temps là ?  
  
-Moi, je me rendrais garder le Temple de la Puissance, et renforcerai le Sceau des Sages.  
  
-Le Temple de la Puissance ?  
  
-C'est un temple qui se trouve au Pays Sheikah. C'est le temple où on a une vue directe sur le saint Royaume où l'on aperçoit les corps emprisonnés des ennemis d'Hyrule. Là, on surveille les anciens opposants et, si nécessaire, on renforce le Sceau avec une clef Sacrée. Temple de la Puissance car c'est le temple qui renferme le plus de force magique de l'alliance des Trois Pays. Bien, maintenant, faisons ce que nous avons à faire !  
  
-Oui !  
  
Les sept Sages furent donc placés en sécurité dans leurs Temples qui furent scellés. (Zelda fut encore mieux sécurisée de son statut de Princesse et de Septième Sage, on l'amena dans une forteresse Sheikah)   
  
Temple du Temps, 18 h 00  
  
Sheik venait de revêtir sa tenue de combat et accompagnait Link au Temple du Temps.  
  
-Mais comment faire pour ouvrir les Portes du Temps sans l'Ocarina du Temps ?  
  
-Sans ? T.T.T ! Regarde!  
  
-L... L'Ocarina du Temps ? ! ! Mais comment ????   
  
-Les portes du coffre royal Hylien ne sont vraiment pas bien gardées pour un voleur Sheikah qui a tout apprit des Gerudo ! Ha, ha, ha ! (les Sheikah sont de très grands voleurs)  
  
-Sheik...  
  
-Le temps presse ! Allez !  
  
Link joua devant l'autel du Temps où étaient déjà posées les Trois Pierres Ancestrales (Le Gouvernement Hylien avait décrété qu'elles seraient plus en sécurité au Temple) Les Portes temporelles s'ouvrirent, montrant la lame Sacrée, baignée de lumière de la fenêtre du Temple.   
  
-Vas-y…Moi, je pars pour le Temple de la Puissance.   
  
-Bonne chance, Sheik !  
  
-Bonne chance à toi aussi. Je t'attendrais, dans sept ans, aux portes du Temple de la Puissance, en pays Sheikah, je ne ferais que le garder pendant sept ans.   
  
-Compte sur moi, je serais au rendez-vous ! A dans sept ans !  
  
Il disparut derrière les portes du Temps, accompagné de sa fée, sous le regard bienveillant de Sheik. 


	4. Décombres

Les Yeux rouges  
  
Chapitre IV : Décombres.   
  
Temple du Temps, ?? H ??  
  
Link reparut dans un éclair de lumière bleue, comme il l'avait si souvent fait déjà.   
  
-Mais…Link…Tu es…Adulte ?  
  
-C'est grâce au pouvoir de cette épée, Taki. Avec la Lame Purificatrice, je peux voyager à travers le temps. Pour moi, sept ans paraissent une seconde.   
  
Il rangea l'épée de Légende derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir. A cette épée, il préférait largement la lame Biggoron, beaucoup plus puissante que celle de Légende. A sa grande joie, il possédait tout l'équipement d'antan, ses flèches, ses tuniques, ses boucliers, ses outils.   
  
-Link, hâtons-nous d'aller voir dehors ! Il s'est écoulé sept ans, non ? Alors le Mal doit avoir frappé !   
  
Link courut en direction du Bourg d'Hyrule. Celui-ci ressemblait à ce qu'il était devenu sous la domination de Ganon, mais en pire ! Tout était complètement rasé, brûlé, détruit, presque écrasé, même le château d'Hyrule. Link pensa à Sheik. Il devait le retrouver aux portes du Temple de la Puissance. Mais il avait peur. Peur pour ses amis. Etaient-ils tous en vie ? Il décida de vérifier avant d'aller retrouver Sheik. Il commença par vérifier la santé de ses amis Kokiri en jouant le Menuet des Bois.   
  
-Saria !  
  
Il pénétra dans le Temple de la Forêt dont le sceau qu'il avait posé avec Sheik était brisé. Il tremblait pour Saria. Saria…Etait-elle sauve ? Il entra dans la salle centrale. Elle était là. Debout, le dos tourné à lui, au centre des quatre torches allumées, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre pour se matérialiser en sorcières qui attaquèrent tout de suite le jeune homme.  
  
-STOP ! N'ATTAQUEZ PAS !  
  
C'était Saria. Les Sorcières s'évanouirent et redevinrent flammes. Link s'avança vers Saria. Cette dernière se retourna et commença à pleurer à la vue de son ami.  
  
-Link…C'est toi…Oh ! Que je suis contente…Link !  
  
-Saria ! Tu n'as rien ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
-Link…Il y a sept ans. Oui, sept ans déjà que tout a commencé. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici, au Temple de la Forêt, protégée d'un sort que j'ai brisé. Quand j'ai regardé par un interstice d'un mur du temple qui donnait sur tout Hyrule, j'ai vu une immense ombre noire qui recouvrait Hyrule ! Le ciel était sombre. Elle lançait des grands éclairs magiques qui détruisaient tout.   
  
-L…L'entité…Saria, cette ombre, comment était-elle ?  
  
-Elle…Etait immense, gigantesque ! C'était curieux, elle avait presque forme humaine, elle avait de longues mains griffues, des membres fins… Et surtout… Elle…Avait les yeux rouges. Très rouges, et aussi de très, très grandes dents, et elle ne faisait que sourire.   
  
-Et que s'est-il passé après ça ?  
  
-Je…Je ne suis pas sortie du temple. Je n'osais voir le dehors. De nombreux monstres sont venus attaquer le Temple, mais je m'en suis sortie grâce à elles.  
  
Saria claqua des doigts, les quatre sorcières apparurent.   
  
-La…Confrérie des Sorcières !  
  
-Oui. Elles n'ont cessé de me protéger durant tout ce temps. Au début elles étaient agressives mais en tant que Sage de la forêt, elles ne m'ont rien fait.   
  
-Et…Les Kokiris ?  
  
-…  
  
Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis jamais sortie de ce temple pendant sept longues années. Je n'en sais vraiment…RIEN…  
  
Elle tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Link se rapprocha d'elle, s'agenouilla, et lui mit une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Non, Saria, ne pleure pas.  
  
-Mais…Je me sens tellement…Minable ! Je n'ai rien pu faire.…Je n'ai rien fait !  
  
Mes amis…Ils ont sans doute tous étés tués ! Et moi…Moi…Je suis restée là… Oh ! Link, comme je me hais…  
  
-Saria ! Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Ils ne sont peut-être pas morts !  
  
-MAIS SI ! Toi, tu ne l'as pas vu, ce, ce, ce monstre ! Il a tout détruit, les arbres, les villes, mais les hommes aussi ! Il ne reste plus rien !   
  
-Saria, ne pleure plus…Je vais remédier à tout ça, comme je l'avais fait avec Ganon. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre après que je l'aurais tué.  
  
-Tu ne pourras pas ! Il est beaucoup trop fort !   
  
-Mais on l'est encore plus, non ?   
  
Saria releva la tête.  
  
-Si on s'allie tous, avec les Sages, on sera invincible ! On la détruira, je te le jure !   
  
Saria sécha ses larmes et esquissa un sourire.  
  
-Oui, oui tu as raison ! Détruisons ce monstre !   
  
Après ces mots, les quatre sorcières s'approchèrent de Saria et lui offrirent un siège de magie, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et dormir.  
  
-Vas chercher les autres Sages, Link. Dis-leur que tout n'est pas perdu ! Oh… Et…S'il te plaît, avant cela…Pourrais-tu…Voir…Si les Kokiris…Vont bien ? S'il te plaît...  
  
-Oui Saria, oui, je te le dirais avec ton Chant !  
  
Il lui jeta un dernier regard et couru vers la sortie. Saria, elle, s'endormit.  
  
Vide. Etait-ce ce qu'il allait dire à Saria ? Les habitations Kokiris étaient certes détruites, mais pas de traces de corps. Rien ! Il courut vers l'Arbre Mojo à la demande de Taki qui était effrayée à la vue des décombres. L'Arbre Mojo…  
  
Etait mort. Sois forte, Taki, lui dit-il alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Link s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main sur l'Arbre.  
  
-Très vénérable Arbre Mojo…  
  
Après ces mots, la bouche de l'Arbre Mojo s'ouvrit, montrant le peuple Kokiri réfugié dans ses entrailles.   
  
-Vous êtes tous là ! Cria Link.  
  
-Qui es-tu, jeune étranger ? Demanda Midalica, petite Kokiri blonde.  
  
-Je…  
  
-Il resterait un Hylien survivant ? Mais les Hyliens ont tous été tués, il y a sept ans, non ?  
  
-En effet, Pengo, déclara le chef Kokiri Mido, il ne devrait plus y avoir d'Hylien.  
  
-Mais peut-être que certains ont, comme nous, pu se cacher quelque part et survivre à la catastrophe, non ? Intervint Hiji, une des jumelles.   
  
-Ca m'étonnerait, les Hyliens n'ont pas le pouvoir sacré de l'Arbre Mojo qui les protège, comme nous ! Rétorqua sa sœur Mipi.   
  
-Laissons-le donc nous expliquer, reprit Mido, qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu, Hylien?  
  
-Je…Suis un Hylien du Bourg d'Hyrule. Euh, lors de la catastrophe, il y a sept ans, je me trouvais au Temple du Temps sacré, qui m'a protégé de la créature. Je…Voyage à présent à travers le monde pour chercher des survivants.   
  
-Je vois. Je suis désolé mais nous devons être les seuls survivants d'Hyrule. Quand la créature a attaqué le pays, l'Arbre Mojo, alors à l'agonie à cause de son vieil âge, nous a contacté par télépathie et nous a fait rentrer dans son corps. Depuis, nous vivons ici, nous nourrissant des plantes qui s'y trouvent. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis de l'Arbre.   
  
-Je comprends. Saria sera heureuse d'apprendre que vous êtes en vie.   
  
-SARIA ? ! ! Crièrent tous les Kokiris à l'unisson.  
  
Une grande agitation se déclara au sein de l'Arbre Mojo.  
  
-Saria ?  
  
-Saria serait vivante ?  
  
-C'est pas possible !  
  
-Dis-nous, Hylien, est-ce possible que Saria soit en vie ? Interrogea Mido.  
  
-Elle l'est. Je l'ai rencontrée, il y a quelques instants.  
  
-Mais, intervint Pala, Kokiri amie de Saria qui commença à pleurer, Saria n'était pas là quand tout a été détruit, elle, elle, elle est morte !   
  
Elle finit par pleurer carrément, Midalica s'approcha d'elle pour la consoler et prit la parole.  
  
-Où est-elle ? Comment va t-elle ?  
  
-Elle va bien. Elle vit à présent au Temple de la Forêt, au Bosquet Sacré.   
  
-C'est…Génial…Dit Mido qui commença à verser des larmes de joie.  
  
-Elle viendra bientôt vous rejoindre tous bientôt, soyez en sûrs !   
  
Link sortit de l'Arbre Mojo après ces mots. Il prévint Saria de la bonne santé de ses amis avant de se téléporter au Temple du Feu. Il passa au Village Goron avant d'aller voir Darunia. Il s'en doutait. Tout était écroulé, il ne pouvait s'y rendre. Plus rien. Il partit au Temple du Feu.  
  
Il entra et courut dans la salle de lave vers l'ancien antre de Volcania.   
  
-Link…Mon frère, c'est toi ?  
  
-Oui, Darunia, c'est moi.   
  
Darunia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il croyait son frère mort avec tous les autres.  
  
-Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Je n'avais plus aucun espoir. Tu sais, tout les autres Gorons sont…Enfin…Tout le monde sur cette Terre, tous ont étés…  
  
Tout ça à cause de cette…Bête. Dire que je croyais que Volcania était la créature la plus horrible sur cette Terre.   
  
Après avoir énoncé le nom de la créature, elle sortit de la lave dans toute sa grandeur et commença à se jeter sur Link.  
  
-VOLCANIA !   
  
Le dragon se stoppa tout net. Il s'apprêtait à ne faire qu'une bouchée de Link, il rentra sagement dans la lave.   
  
-Pff ! Sale bête ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, dit Darunia avec un sourire tendre.  
  
-Darunia, Volcania tu l'as…  
  
-Apprivoisé, en quelque sorte. Tu sais, en me réveillant ici, j'ai été surpris de le voir couché à mes pieds ! J'ai voulu le réduire en bouillie mais quand j'ai vu qu'il me regardait avec ses petits yeux, j'ai vu qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Après quoi, il n'a pas cessé de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Enfin, parlons de choses plus sérieuses. Link, tout le monde sur Hyrule, Retak et le pays Sheikah a été tué ! (Link eut un frisson en pensant à Sheik) Les rares personnes survivantes n'ont plus aucun espoir ! Car elles ne savent pas que tu es en vie mon frère ! Sauve-les, sauve-nous, sauve-la, sauve Hyrule !  
  
-Oui, Darunia. Je sauverai Hyrule. Mais je ne le pourrai pas seul ! Il me faut votre aide, celle des Sages !  
  
-Tu l'auras, Link. Mais préviens-les, avant, car tous ont perdu espoir, eux aussi ! Ils sont vivants, je le sens, mais ils ne savent pas que TOI, tu l'es. Vas, Link.  
  
-Merci Darunia. Au fait, veux-tu ça pour calmer les humeurs de ton animal de compagnie ? Je doute en avoir besoin. Link tendait la Masse des Géants.  
  
-Pourquoi pas ! Ca permettra de lui remettre les idées en place !  
  
Link envoya le Marteau à Darunia avant de s'en aller en direction du Temple de l'Eau. Il joua la Sérénade de l'Eau apprise par Sheik. Là aussi, c'était différent du temps de Ganon. Le lac n'était pas asséché, l'eau était bien là, c'était les alentours qui différaient. Tout était détruit, le laboratoire, le magasin de pèche, les arbres, de gros cratères étaient présents au sol. Il ferma les yeux de douleur et plongea en direction du Temple de l'Eau. Ruto n'était pas là où il l'avait rencontré dans sa précédente aventure, mais dans la salle de Morpha.   
  
-Ne me dites pas que…Oh ! Mon dieu, Link, c'est toi ? Link, que les déesses soit louées ! Je désespérais de te revoir, comme je suis heureuse ! Je te voyais déjà mort !  
  
-Ruto, il me faut ton aide, plus précisément, celle des Sages ! Il nous faut vaincre cette entité noire qui a tout détruit, il y a sept ans.   
  
-Oh…Ce…Monstre…Il a tout détruit. J'en avais rêvé, de ce monstre. Trois jours auparavant. Il est apparu, tout d'un coup, venant de l'Ouest. Et il a complètement anéanti Hyrule.   
  
-Que sont advenus les Zoras ?  
  
-Ils…Sont sûrement tous morts.   
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Ca m'étonnerait que quelque peuple ait survécu au monstre. Tu sais, le Temple était scellé, je n'ai jamais pu sortir. Je ne faisais qu'observer, de loin. Je la voyais, rasant tout sur son passage, puis disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Je contemplais, de loin, ses dégâts. Je n'ai jamais vu personne,   
  
a part Morpha.  
  
-Morpha ? !  
  
-Oui.  
  
Un tentacule d'eau sortit soudainement du lac a leurs pieds, dans lequel nageait une cellule sphérique. Une voix grave résonna dans la salle.  
  
-* Maîtresse ? M'avez-vous appelé ? *   
  
-Non, cela ira, Morpha.  
  
-* Désirez-vous que j'élimine cet importun, Maîtresse ? *  
  
-CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Morpha, cet homme est Link. Vois-tu, il est mon fiancé !  
  
Link était exaspéré par Ruto, cela se passait toujours comme ça. Il n'aimait aucunement Ruto, seulement en amie, mais elle persistait, même après l'anéantissement de Ganondorf.  
  
-* Dans ce cas veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, je n'en savais rien. *  
  
-Tu peux te retirer, Morpha.  
  
Le monstre aquatique disparut dans l'eau.  
  
-Tu l'as domestiqué ?  
  
-Il m'a simplement reconnue comme sage de l'Eau et maîtresse de sa demeure. Difficile à croire que dans une autre vie il a détruit le peuple Zora n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Toujours est-il que je suis heureuse de te revoir, Link. L'espoir et la joie me sont revenus grâce à toi. Détruis le mal qui ronge Hyrule, Link ! Toi seul peux y arriver. Je te donnerais toute la force nécessaire pour y arriver si tu le demandes, mais sauve-la, sauve tous ceux détruits par le monstre, comme tu l'as fait autrefois.   
  
-Tu peux compter sur moi Ruto.  
  
Link se détourna du Sage de l'Eau et partit, sous le regard bienveillant de son amie. Il sortit du Temple de l'Eau et jeta un coup d'œil sur le soleil levant. Même avec la lumière de l'astre, Hyrule semblait terne, sans vie ni espoir. Les Sages étaient vivants. Ils avaient perdu espoir mais ils étaient bien vivants. Et Sheik ? L'était-il, lui, vivant ? Il n'avait pas été protégé par un sort, lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… ? Non, il avait promis à Link de l'attendre devant le Temple de Puissance, il y sera. Link joua le Nocturne de l'Ombre.   
  
Le héros du Temps se retrouva au cimetière, qui était encore plus triste qu'avant. Le soleil semblait comme masqué par une brume, il n'éclairait rien. Link sauta par-dessus la barrière de bois et courut au village Cocorico. Comme partout, le village avait été réduit en cendres. Toutes les habitations étaient détruites, le moulin, la tour de bois, tous les magasins, il ne restait plus rien. Des corps calcinés recouvraient le sol. Plus rien ne vivait. Link se retourna tristement et partit pour le Temple de l'Ombre.   
  
-Impa ! Tu es vivante !  
  
Link se trouvait dans la salle où, en contrebas, se trouvait le tambour de Bongo-Bongo. Impa était assise sur une sorte de grand fauteuil. Elle semblait anxieuse, avait les mains jointes et les coudes posés sur ses cuisses.  
  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Héros du Temps.   
  
Son visage s'éclaircit à la vue de Link, elle esquissa un sourire.  
  
-Je n'osais penser que tu reviendrais, Héros. Je te pensais tué avec les autres. Mais je devine que tu as sûrement trouvé refuge dans le Temple du Temps. Comment trouves-tu Hyrule une fois de plus réduite à néant ?  
  
-Je la trouve horrible. Et j'aimerais mieux la revoir éclatante comme autrefois.  
  
-C'est aussi mon souhait. Mais est-il réalisable ? J'en doute fort. A part nous, les sept Sages, je ne pense pas que d'autres personnes aient survécu à la catastrophe d'il y a sept ans.   
  
-Sans doute, mais les Sept Sages ne pourraient faire quelque chose contre la créature qui a provoqué l'apocalypse ?  
  
-Hin ! Et quoi ? Sais-tu OU elle se trouve cette créature ?  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
-Et oui, la dernière fois, nous avons anéanti Ganon et tout était rentré dans l'ordre ! Mais c'était qu'il voulait tout dominer ! Mais elle, c'est détruire, ce qu'elle veut ! Et une fois, qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle est partie ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire, héros du Temps ! On ne peut pas la tuer ! On ne sait pas où elle est, ni même qui elle est ! Comment veux-tu te battre contre un ennemi inconnu et invisible ?   
  
-Impa…Tu voudrais dire que…Une fois que cette ombre a tout détruit…  
  
Elle serait partie ?  
  
-Exact ! Rayée de la carte, le monstre ! Il a tout pété en un instant et est parti !   
  
-Il…N'y aurait plus d'espoir ?  
  
-A moins qu'il soit encore là, caché en Hyrule. Dans ce cas-là, c'est à toi de le chercher. Les Sages s'occuperont du reste.   
  
-Dans ce cas je le chercherais.  
  
-S'il est encore là…  
  
-Il doit y être encore…  
  
-…  
  
J'admire ta capacité à ne jamais perdre espoir, héros. Dès qu'il y a une chance de victoire, tu la saisis et ne la lâche jamais ! C'est bien…  
  
-Hm ! Merci, Impa…  
  
Il tourna le dos au Sage de l'Ombre pour partir mais se retourna aussitôt.  
  
-Au fait, Impa.  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Sais-tu…Si Sheik est vivant ?  
  
-Sheik ! ?  
  
Son regard s'était empli d'une lumière douce. On aurait dit qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer de joie à l'entente de ce nom.  
  
-Je…ne sais pas…J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je n'en ai aucune idée.   
  
Impa baissa la tête de remords. Link eut l'impression de distinguer une larme sur sa joue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers elle, une ombre apparut derrière elle. Il connaissait cette ombre. C'était celle du monstre de ce temple.  
  
- * Reprenez-vous, Maîtresse, je vous en prie. *  
  
Il la prit dans une de ses immenses mains.  
  
-Oui…Oui, Bongo-Bongo…Vas, Héros du Temps. Trouve cette créature, et tues-la !   
  
-Oui, Impa ! Je te ramènerais Sheik.  
  
Il disparut dans l'ombre de ce Temple. Plus qu'un ! Se dit-il. Il partit pour le colosse du désert.   
  
-Combien de temps, déjà, Koume ?   
  
-Bientôt sept ans, Kotake.   
  
-Sept ans que nous sommes au service de Nabooru.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu t'en plains ?  
  
-Si au moins elle ne nous faisait faire que les tâches guerrières. Nous sommes des sorcières ! Et pas des femmes de chambre !  
  
-C'est vrai qu'elle abuse, parfois. On exécute les moindres petites tâches de madame qui est assise toute la journée.   
  
-Mais il faut voir, parfois, la lueur triste de son regard.  
  
-Elle a beaucoup perdu. Ses amis, ses biens.  
  
-Elle reste pensive toute la journée.  
  
-Elle aurait déjà sombré dans la folie si nous ne l'avions pas soutenue.   
  
-Quel est l'espoir qui la tient en vie, maintenant ?  
  
-Je lui en redonnerais, de l'espoir, moi !  
  
-Wah !  
  
-Wah !  
  
-Qui es-tu, toi !  
  
-Je m'appelle Link. Mais on m'appelle parfois 'le Héros du Temps'  
  
-Quoi ? !  
  
-Tu serais le héros dont parle souvent Nabooru ? Un freluquet comme toi ?  
  
-Vous lui direz que je suis en vie. Et que je suis là pour sauver Hyrule de la créature qui l'a attaquée, il y a sept ans. Tous les Sages doivent se réunir pour l'abattre.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es le véritable Héros du Temps ?  
  
-Faites à Nabooru une description de moi. Elle me reconnaîtra.   
  
Après avoir dit ça, Link sauta de la plate-forme de combat et sortit du Temple de l'Esprit. Il pensa au fait que tous les Sages étaient soutenus par les créatures gardiennes de leur temple. Les Sages étant coupés du monde, les monstres étaient leur seul soutien. Ils étaient maintenant de précieux alliés, et de forts ennemis en moins !  
  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner voir Sheik. Sheik. Il lui avait appris une mélodie pour se rendre au Temple de Puissance. Il sortit son Ocarina et commença à entonner le chant de téléportation. Il était magnifique. Plus encore que ce qu'on lui avait déjà appris. Le Requiem des Esprits était son préféré mais celui-ci était encore plus beau, un peu plus long aussi. Est-ce que Sheik est vivant ? C'est la question qui rongeait Link lorsqu'il joua cet air. Des perles de lumière grises entourèrent Link et le téléportèrent.   
  
Il arriva sur un disque de téléportation comme devant tous les temples. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une forêt noire, devant lui, un chemin recouvert d'herbe, vert foncé, et au loin, un grand édifice noir. Il s'avança doucement dans ce lieu inconnu qui le faisait trembler. C'était la première fois qu'il venait en pays Sheikah. Il s'approcha du Temple de Puissance. Il aperçut quelque chose et eu un frisson.  
  
-SHEIK ! 


	5. Ceux qui ont les yeux rouges

Les Yeux rouges  
  
Chapitre V : Ceux qui ont les Yeux Rouges.  
  
Temple de la Puissance, 16 h 45  
  
-Sheik ! C'est toi ! Tu es en vie !  
  
Sheik lui tournait le dos, face au Temple de la Puissance, la tête baissée. Link s'avança vers lui.  
  
-Ne t'approche pas de moi !  
  
Il ne s'était pas retourné, il avait parlé d'une voix agressive et d'un ton sec.  
  
-Sheik… ? Que…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Link…Vas t-en…Je savais que tu arriverais aujourd'hui même. Je…n'ai pas cessé de garder ce temple. J'ai au moins tenu cette promesse.  
  
-Sheik. Qu'essayes-tu de dire ?  
  
-Link, nous devrions nous en aller. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est triste ?  
  
-En voilà une fée qui possède ce qu'on appelle la perspicacité. Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Link !  
  
Sheik parlait sur ce même ton. Légèrement autoritaire.  
  
-Pars, et maintenant !  
  
-PAS QUESTION !  
  
Sheik venait de se tourner vers Link, il le regardait avec étonnement et colère.  
  
-Que…Qu'as-tu dit ?  
  
-Je t'avais promis de te rejoindre ici, et qu'on se battrait ensemble ! Une promesse, ça se respecte. De plus, tu es mon ami, et si tu es réellement triste, alors il n'est pas question que je m'en aille sans savoir ce qui ne va pas !   
  
-Link…  
  
Sheik se retourna de nouveau, et baissa la tête.  
  
-Tu as parfaitement raison. Une promesse, ça se respecte. Seulement…Moi…Je n'ai pas tenu la mienne.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Celle de…Protéger Hyrule…Il est de mon devoir de protéger Hyrule…Et moi…Je la…Je m'en suis…toujours voulu.   
  
-Sheik, que dis-tu, enfin, explique-toi !  
  
-Link, je crois fermement que nous devrions le laisser. Regarde, il est complètement abattu. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait le laisser tranquille ?  
  
-Certainement pas ! Au contraire, s'il est abattu comme tu dis, il vaut mieux ne pas le laisser et le remonter, non ? Sheik, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
  
-Tu ne comprendrais pas…  
  
-Mais si enfin !  
  
-Et si tu comprenais. …Tu m'en voudrais…  
  
-Jamais Sheik ! Je sais que tu es triste, et en tant qu'ami, je te respecterais toujours et quoi qu'il se soit passé aussi !  
  
-Et le monstre qui a détruit Hyrule…S'il était triste, lui aussi, tu le comprendrais ?  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
-Tu vois, tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas parce que tu ne m'expliques pas, Sheik !!  
  
-Link, tu as vu les Sages ?  
  
-Oui. Avant de venir ici.  
  
-Que t'ont-ils dit ?  
  
-Ce qu'ils m'ont dit ? Hé bien, qu'ils m'aideraient à sauver Hyrule, en détruisant le monstre.  
  
-Justement, ce monstre, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, pour le détruire ?  
  
-Je…n'en sais rien…  
  
-Hin ! Tu n'en sais rien ?  
  
-Mais grâce à toi je le pourrais ! Toi, tu dois le savoir ! Tu le sais, hein, qui est ce monstre ?   
  
-Oui. En effet, je sais qui il est.  
  
-Alors tu vois, en s'y mettant tous, toi, les Sages, et moi, on pourra…  
  
-Non. Ce sera sans moi.  
  
-M…mais pourquoi ?   
  
-Je te le dis, tu ne sais rien, Link. Si je réussis à me battre contre ce monstre, ce sera seul.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? ! Jusqu'ici on s'est toujours aidés, non ?  
  
-… Mais le contexte était différent.  
  
-Sheik, explique-moi, vas-y !  
  
-NON ! Je m'en veux trop, je ne t'expliquerais rien !  
  
-Sheik ! Tu deviens complètement fou ! Il est temps de te faire revenir la raison !  
  
Link arma son arc et tendit une Flèche de Lumière en direction de Sheik et tira. La flèche atteint le centre de l'œil des Sheikah, dessiné sur la poitrine de Sheik.  
  
La lumière de la flèche s'intensifia et il y eut un grand éclat de lumière.  
  
-Alors, ça va mieux ?  
  
-T'es malade de m'avoir tiré ça dessus !  
  
-Tu sais très bien que les Flèches de Lumière ne marchent pas sur les êtres bienfaisants, seulement sur le Mal.  
  
-Qui te dit que je suis un être bienfaisant ? Je suis un Sheikah, et les Sheikah sont des êtres de l'Ombre. Ils ne sont pas que des êtres de bonté !  
  
-Mais le principal est que tu sois en vie, non ?  
  
-…  
  
-Alors, maintenant, tu es calmé ? Tu vas pouvoir tout m'expliquer.  
  
-… Comme tu voudras… !  
  
Il s'assit sur les marches noires du Temple de la Puissance.   
  
-Bien que cela ne me plaise guère, je vais tout t'expliquer !  
  
-Je n'en attendais pas moins ! Link s'assit par terre.  
  
-C'était…Il y a sept ans. Après que nous nous sommes quittés au Temple du Temps. Je suis parti garder le Temple de la Puissance. Il n'y avait rien à signaler sur le sceau des Sages, pourtant le mal était omniprésent ! Puis…Trois jours plus tard, ce fut le désastre. La…la bête a attaqué…  
  
-Sheik, cette bête, qui est-elle ?  
  
-Justement…Cette bête, c'est…  
  
Il marqua un silence. Ferma les yeux et les rouvrit doucement, regardant tristement son ami.  
  
-Cette bête, c'est moi !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Plus personne ne dit rien. Il y avait un silence pesant. Le Sheikah prit la parole.  
  
-Je comprends que cela puisse surprendre, puisque même moi cela me surprend encore après sept ans.   
  
-Mais…Comment ça, c'est toi ?  
  
-Connais-tu la couleur des yeux de la créature ?  
  
-…Rouges.  
  
-Et les miens ?  
  
-…Rouges aussi.  
  
-Je crois que tout est dit.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, il te reste encore plein de choses à m'expliquer !  
  
-Pff… ! Ce monstre, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ne vient pas du sceau des Sages. Même si, dans nos rêves, il en venait. Bon, tu as vu que les Sages étaient protégés par le monstre gardien de leur temple ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Moi…C'est pareil. Je suis en fait le Sage de la Puissance, et, de ce fait, j'ai…  
  
Hérité des pouvoirs de ce temple…et du monstre de ce temple. Mais, ce dernier ne s'était jamais réveillé auparavant. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai vu qu'il avait été scellé, il y a bien des millénaires, par les anciens Sages, jugé trop puissant. Normal, pour le monstre de la Puissance. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ce temple, en y entrant et en me révélant en tant que Sage, j'ai…réveillé cet ancien monstre. Les monstres des temples se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale des Sages. C'est un peu comme leur alter-ego, plus le Sage est puissant, plus la bête l'est ! Si le Sage est mauvais, la bête le sera, et inversement ! Le monstre est le reflet de l'âme du Sage.  
  
-Mais, Sheik, tu veux dire que le monstre qui a détruit Hyrule, c'est…  
  
-C'est le monstre du Temple de la Puissance.  
  
-Mais…Pourquoi est-il sorti de son temple ?  
  
-Hum ! Va savoir ! Il avait envie de se balader le petit !   
  
-Et pourquoi avoir détruit Hyrule ?  
  
-Chais pas ! Il avait peut-être envie d'exercice !  
  
-Sheik !  
  
-Hé ! Ce que je dis est vrai ! Il n'est qu'une bête sans esprit, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est s'amuser ! Manque de pot, son jeu préféré, c'est tout casser !  
  
-Mais…Pourquoi as-tu dit que cette bête c'était toi, puisque c'est le monstre du Temple de la Puissance ?  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas ? Je te l'ai dit : Le monstre est le reflet de l'âme du Sage. Si l'âme est noire…  
  
-…Le monstre le sera ?  
  
-…Tout à fait.  
  
-Mais…Ton âme est loin d'être noire…  
  
-Pff…HAHAHAHA ! Link, je crois que tu ignores tout du Sheikah.   
  
-P…pourquoi ?  
  
-Les Sheikah sont une ombre. L'ombre des Hyliens. Ils ont toujours envié la lumière, leur pays est sombre, sans lumière, le pays Sheikah est une terre morte, chaude, désertique, stérile. Les Sheikah ont toujours envié les belles terres d'Hyrule, ses ressources, sa lumière. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient fait dominer par Ganon, ils sont remplis de ce sentiment d'envie, de faiblesse, ils croient ne rien être, destinés à rester dans l'ombre de leur jumeau Hylien. Leur cœur est tapissé de mal, de haine, ils n'ont plus d'amour, de compassion, ils sont envieux, avares, leur regard est plein de mal…  
  
-…Pas le tien en tout cas.  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
-Je ne comprends franchement pas pourquoi ta créature a tout pété…Si c'est le reflet de ton âme, alors elle devrait être pure…  
  
-Mais tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien ! Tu ne vois pas que mon âme est noire ? S'il a tout détruit…C'est parce que…Au fond de moi…Je voulais qu'Hyrule soit détruite.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais voulu ça !  
  
-Toute personne a en elle le désir de destruction, et chez certaines personnes, le besoin est plus grand que chez d'autres. Pff ! Je perds mon temps à essayer de t'expliquer !  
  
-C'est vrai, j'ai la tête dure comme une pierre. Explique-moi plutôt comment détruire ce monstre !   
  
-Le problème est que je ne sais pas où il se trouve pour l'instant…Il est capricieux Tenebraïs, et il aime se promener…   
  
-Tenebraïs ? C'est son nom ?  
  
-Ouais…Je trouve que ca lui va pas mal. Non, je sais pas du tout où il est, parfois il vient dans ce temple, mais il est parti il y a pas mal de temps et va savoir où il est…  
  
-Il n'y aurait pas moyen de l'appeler ?  
  
-…Je ne sais pas, mais il y aurait un moyen beaucoup plus rapide de l'éliminer.  
  
-Quoi ? Et lequel ?  
  
-…C'est très simple. Tenebraïs se nourrit d'énergie vitale…Si sa source est tarie…  
  
-Il meurt affamé, c'est ca ?   
  
- C'est exactement ca. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, alors.  
  
-… … … Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer, Sheik.  
  
-Vois-tu un autre moyen ?  
  
-Détruire le monstre directement !  
  
-Idiot ! Il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi et il est peut être enfoui très profondément ! Si tu me tues maintenant, quand il viendra pour se ressourcer, il n'y aura plus rien pour lui ! Il mourra automatiquement ! Tu dois me tuer avec la lame purificatrice, c'est le meilleur moyen !  
  
-Mais certainement pas le seul ! Tu viens à l'instant de dire qu'il venait pour se ressourcer non ? C'est qu'il doit venir ici, alors ? Il ne reste qu'à attendre qu'il vienne ! A ce moment là, je l'éliminerais.   
  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu as peut-être réussi à détruire Ganon, mais ce monstre est mille fois plus puissant que lui. Jamais tu ne pourras le tuer !  
  
-Ce doit pourtant être possible ! Rien n'est impossible !  
  
-Eh bien tu vois que si ! Tu ferais mieux de faire comme tout les survivants d'ici : t'habituer à ce nouveau monde !  
  
Après ces mots, Sheik se leva, tourna le dos à Link et rentra dans le Temple de la Puissance. Lui aussi se leva et tenta de le suivre mais il avait dressé une barrière de protection qui éjecta Link plusieurs mètres plus loin. Link se sentit impuissant. Son ami avait vraiment changé. Il avait perdu tout espoir et toute volonté de vivre. Il semblait comme vide d'émotions. Link voulait vraiment l'aider.  
  
- C'est inutile, Link.  
  
-Quoi ? !  
  
Link voyait devant lui la Princesse Zelda.   
  
- C'est…Zelda ? Mais que faites-vous ici, princesse ?  
  
-Tu n'arriveras ni à le raisonner ni à lui ramener ses sentiments…J'ai déjà essayé…Mais en vain…  
  
-Que…Qu'a t-il ?  
  
-Il s'en veut…Tellement…Tu sais, il aimait vraiment Hyrule, quand il a vu que c'etait à cause de lui qu'elle fut réduite en cendres, il a perdu tout espoir…Toute force, toute volonté…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui le maintient en vie, à présent ?  
  
-Je lui ai déjà pose la question…Il m'a répondu : La promesse qui me retient en ce lieu. Mais cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'à présent qu'il l'a accomplie…  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-…Cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il se donne la mort.  
  
-Hein ! ? Non, Sheik ne ferait pas ca ! De toutes façons, je l'en empêcherais !  
  
-Il ne pourra pas le faire, c'est pour ca qu'il est désespéré…Mais viens, l'endroit n'est pas idéal pour la conversation, allons au palais Sheikah.   
  
Intérieur du Temple de la Puissance, 17 h 15  
  
Sheik se tenait devant l'autel du temple.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais t'enfermer ici, saleté de bête, si je le pouvais…T'es qu'un salaud, abruti de monstre…A cause de toi j'ai tout perdu, tu m'as complètement bouffé la vie…Je ne peux rien faire, t'as vraiment bien réussi ton coup…Tu m'as même condamné à ne pas pouvoir mourir, tu es le monstre le plus vil de cette Terre, nul mot n'est assez fort pour définir la noirceur de ton âme, si seulement tu en as une, Tenebraïs…  
  
Palais Sheikah, 17 h 15  
  
-Zelda, explique-moi…Qu'arrive t-il à Sheik ?  
  
-Son cas est compliqué…N'aie crainte, je vais tout t'expliquer, et ce, depuis le début…  
  
Zelda leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Par où commencer ! Tu sais, Sheik n'a jamais vraiment voulu la fin d'Hyrule. Quand la princesse Shalia a ressenti le besoin de pénétrer dans le Temple de la Puissance, attirée par le halo puissant qu'il s'en dégageait, comme chaque Sage est attiré par son Temple, elle a fait la connaissance de la bête du temple, Tenebraïs. Il s'est aussitôt attaqué à elle, et a commence à 'pomper' son énergie vitale, et à la posséder complètement. Tu sais, les Sages possèdent tous un monstre. Ce sont eux qui le créent. Naît le monstre qui correspond au cœur et à l'âme du Sage.  
  
-Mais je refuse de croire que c'est Sheik qui a crée cette horrible bête !  
  
-Oh, tu sais, Sheik n'a jamais eu de mauvaises intentions, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, seulement…Etant le Sage de la Puissance et prince Sheikah, beaucoup de pouvoirs se sont accumulés en lui…C'est sans compter avec le pouvoir de sa Triforce…   
  
-Sa Triforce… ?  
  
-Tu ne le savais pas ? C'est Sheik qui possède la quatrième Triforce.  
  
-Quelle quatrième Triforce ?  
  
-Ah, c'est encore une autre légende…Soit, je vais te la raconter. La Triforce a longtemps reposé dans le saint royaume, toujours avec ce même équilibre. Mais les années ont passé, et l'influence de la force, de la sagesse et du courage, tellement de puissance dans de simples triangles d'or…La Triforce allait exploser s'il n'etait crée un réceptacle pour contenir les débordements de puissance de la Triforce…C'est pourquoi, naturellement, il s'est crée un quatrième triangle…La Triforce du Vide ! Cette Triforce, située au centre des trois autres, est invisible, mais c'est de loin la plus puissante ! Puisqu'elle subit l'influence des trois ; tout leur pouvoir se concentre sur cette Triforce, elle contient toute leur énergie.  
  
-Mais quel rapport avec Sheik ?  
  
-Ganondorf a un jour brisé la Triforce. Les trois parties se sont 'fixées' sur les personnes les plus méritantes. Mais il fallait une quatrième personne pour contrôler les débordements d'énergie des porteurs. Celle qui dégagerait la meilleure énergie, la plus puissante afin de pouvoir absorber la puissance des trois et de ne pas la laisser s'échapper ! Le Sage de la Puissance fut choisi, et une Triforce non illuminée apparut au dos de sa main. L'accumulation de ses pouvoirs de Sage, de prince Sheikah, et de porteur de Triforce du Vide provoquèrent chez lui comme un dérèglement, comme une sorte de chaos : il devint vite solitaire, mal aimé de ses amis. Au fond de lui, il haïssait son entourage. C'est pour ca qu'un monstre si noir est né. Le monstre d'un temple est fait pour servir son créateur, Tenebraïs a voulu contenter son maître en satisfaisant son désir de destruction. Mais cela a rendu Sheik en colère contre son monstre. Il l'a haï et n'a pas voulu s'occuper de lui. Cela a alors rendu Tenebraïs triste, malheureux d'être détesté par son maître. Son cœur s'est encore plus noirci, il a perdu toute raison et s'occupa de lui seul. Ses idées mauvaises croissaient, et croissent encore, et aujourd'hui il ne voit plus Sheik que comme un simple réservoir d'énergie vitale pour lui.  
  
-Sheik ne s'est jamais défendu contre lui ? Il n'a jamais voulu le tuer ?  
  
-Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Il voyait devant lui son alter ego, le reflet de son âme, cela l'a rendu encore plus désespéré, impuissant, il a alors laissé son monstre lui prendre son énergie vitale sans se défendre, ce qui a renforcé Tenebraïs de plus en plus.  
  
-Que puis-je faire pour abattre Tenebraïs ? J'ai promis aux autres Sages de le détruire !   
  
-Je crains que Sheik n'ait raison ! Tenebraïs a accumulé tellement de mal et d'énergie en Sheik qu'il est devenu extrêmement fort ! Sûrement invincible ! J'ai peur que tu ne puisses vaincre ce monstre par les armes…  
  
-Si moi je ne le peux, Sheik doit le pouvoir ! Il devrait faire retrouver la raison a ce monstre !  
  
-Mais qui pourrait raisonner une créature aussi noire ? Et je pense que Sheik n'ait plus assez de force de caractère pour se dresser face à son monstre.  
  
-…  
  
Alors que faire ?  
  
-Peut être, je dis bien peut être que les six Sages pourront tenter quelque chose face à lui, l'enfermer dans le saint Royaume, mais avant cela il faudrait l'affaiblir…  
  
-Mais…J'y pense, les six sages ont eux aussi chacun un monstre, il faudrait faire s'affronter Tenebraïs et les autres !  
  
-Hélas ! Même six monstres réunis ne pourraient faire face à une créature aussi forte.  
  
-Il est donc si terrible ?  
  
- C'est son mal qui alimente sa force, et son mal est sans limites.  
  
-Mais quelle que soit la façon dont nous cherchons à le battre, il nous faudra l'aide de Sheik, car c'est lui qui devra appeler son monstre.   
  
-Tu as raison, il nous faut lui parler, sans lui rien n'est possible, rendons-nous au Temple de la Puissance… 


End file.
